hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Williams
Det. Sgt. Daniel "Danny" Williams is an ex-New Jersey cop who moved to Hawaii to remain close to his daughter, Grace Williams, and is currently a member of Five-0, acting as the second to command to Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett (2010). On the rare occasion Steve is absent, Danny will become the acting leader of the team. Background Danny grew up on the mainland, in New Jersey. His family consists of his little brother, Matthew Williams , his sisters, and parents. When Danny was a beat cop, his future ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, hit his car to get his attention. As he puts it, "The driving lessons turned into dates, and dates turned into a two bedroom, and she (Rachel) woke up married to a cop." Later, they had a daughter named Grace. It is not known what happened between them, but Danny and Rachel ended up having a divorce. When his now ex-wife remarried and moved to Hawaii, Danny reluctantly went along to Hawaii, to be able to see to his daughter. Danny's father is a firefighter in New Jersey. His mother is presumed to be an excellent cook, as her lasagna was, "the last thing I want to eat before I die," according to Danny, until he tried Cocoa Puffs. Personality Unlike Steve, who is calm and in control, Danny is the opposite, as he possesses a hot-headed nature and a vicious temper. He's also the most outspoken, regardless of where he is and who's around. Danny also expresses a deep dislike for Steve's methods, such as going into a house without back-up, and will often go into a rant over this, as well as simple things like his dislike for his ex-wife's new husband. Despite those traits, both Steve and Meka both Danny is a great cop with good instincts. He is also shown to comfort the victim/victim's family when they are in distress, which presumably comes from the fact that Danny is a father. Although Danny moved to Hawaii, he only did so to stay close to his daughter, Grace, whom he loves dearly. He also spends most of the time trying to impress her or worrying about her safety. In the episode, E Malama, Danny threatened to kill a business man if he ever endangered Grace again after she and Rachel were victims of a carjacking. At the end of Loa Aloha , when he confronts his brother about his crimes, Danny chose to say goodbye rather than shoot him. Danny's darker side was shown in the Season 2 episode, Mai Ka Wa Kahiko where after shooting his ex-wife's husband in the shoulder, Danny shot his ex-partner in the right kneecap and threatened to kill the other man by shooting him in the head. This suggests that Danny is fiercely protective of Grace and is willing to do anything, maybe even kill to ensure her safety. Much to Steve's confusion, Danny despises Hawaii, calling it a "pineapple-infested hell hole." This point is further proven by the way that he does not care at all what the locals think about him wearing a tie. Danny does not like the water either; it is hinted that Danny does not like the water because he cannot swim. However, halfway through Season One, Danny is seen trying to surf. In Lana I Ka Moana, Danny tells Steve that he actually used to love the ocean, but started hating it when his best friend Billy died on the ocean while swimming towards Danny to help him. Although Danny denies it, Steve observes that Danny likes Hawaii. When Danny first met Steve, it seemed that Danny hated Steve more than Hawaii itself. Danny also didn't like it when Steve kept calling him "Danno." Likewise, Danny mockingly calls Steve "Steven." Even though Danny tries to hide it, they have become friends, and deeply care about one another, and completely trust each other. Danny also expresses concern about Steve's behavior, as he believes that Steve needs professional help for his inhumane behavior and attitude. Like the rest of Five-0, Danny is shown to have complete loyalty to Steve. Since Heihei, Danny's relationship with Rachel is less strained than it was in the beginning of the series, especially in Loa Aloha. Danny is shown to dislike Stan Edwards, Rachel's husband. Skills and Abilities As an officer of the Hawaii 5-0 task force and the second in command, Danny is skilled in a variety of areas: *'Observational Skills' - Danny displays strong awareness of his surroundings. *'Firearms Training '- Though not as great as Steve or Kono, Danny is still proficient in the use of police-issue firearms. *'Adept in Water '- If the situation requires it, Danny a capable swimmer. *'Hand to Hand Combat '- Though Danny seems to prefer not engaging in hand-to-hand combat, when he must, he has demonstrated that he can defend himself while in the field. *'Interacting with Children '- Danny is sympathetic towards kids (most likely due to being a father) and is quite skilled in dealing with them or with other parents. *'Interrogation/Questioning Suspects '- While less physically intimidating that Steve, Danny is a good inquisitor, able to get the information he wants from people. *'Diplomacy '- Danny is a skilled negotiator, capable of talking to people and getting the desired effect by just using his words. *'Multilingual' - He is shown speaking Spanish in Powa Maka Moana (¿Tienes llaves? - Do you have the keys?), and in I Helu Pu , he tells Steve that while working to bring down the Russian Mafia back in Jersey, he picked up a few Russian phrases, such as, "This vodka tastes like piss." Trivia *In the pilot episode, drove a Mustang GT 5.0 before switching to a 2010 Camaro RS, which he owns to this day. *Originally used a SIG Pro SP2009 before switching to a Heckler & Koch P30 in Ke Kinohi which he continues to use to this day while his back-up weapon is presumably a Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 38 which is seen in Mai Ka Wa Kahiko. Appearances *Hawaii Five 0- Season 1, 2 and 3- Has appeared in all episodes of the series so far. *NCIS: Los Angeles- Season 3 episode, "Touch of Death". Season One Danny had been living in Hawaii as a cop for six months when he was assigned the murder investigation of John McGarrett. In late S1-early S2, Danny was revealed to be having an affair with his ex-wife. The two have since split up, and she has reconciled with her husband. Season Two Danny is currently dating Dr. Gabrielle Asano. In the finale, he is fighting his ex-wife for custody of Grace, as she and Stan Edwards plan to move to Las Vegas. Season Three Danny meets Steve's mother in the first episode. Following an appearance in family court, Danny gains custody of Grace. He doesn't have to relocate from Hawaii to Nevada. In I Ka Wa Mamua, an important event from Danny's past in New Jersey is revealed. Quotes (On his daughter's nickname for him) "When Gracie was three, she tried to say my name and all that came out was 'Danno'." (To Steve) "Do you realize how much of your life revolves around armed conflict?" "A grenade. He has a grenade. Why do you have a grenade? He's got a grenade." (To Steve after he blows the door open with a grenade) "Come on! What is the matter with you? You need help! I will pay for it!" Dp.jpg Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Characters 2010 Category:Main Characters Category:Five-O (Task Force) Category:Law Enforcement